The Bunker
by MarcelinesNightosphere
Summary: The Winchesters make it back to the bunker in Lebanon, Kansas and wait for Castiel, who they thought would have made it there by now. (includes explicit sexual content)
1. Chapter 1

Dean kicked the door shut behind him, his arms full of grocery bags. He followed Sam through the hall and into the main area of the library, where he broke off and headed into the kitchen to set down the bags and put things away. As soon as the bags hit the counter, a thunder of footsteps raced toward the library. Sam and Dean both drew their guns as from around the corner slid Kevin first, wielding a gun of his own, then Charlie. Sam lowered his weapon and Dean made a face of annoyance before putting his away. Charlie rolled her eyes and tucked hers in her side holster.

"Where the hell have you guys been? What the fuck has been happening?" Kevin screamed.

"Have you seen this shit about the meteor showers? We knew it had to have been something to do with you guys, because, duh," Charlie rambled. "But we hadn't heard anything from you for a few days so we started to worry but here you are! Yay!" She hugged Sam and then Dean, who had sauntered into the library to meet them.

"Shit's been interesting, that's for sure," Dean said, giving a sideways glance to Sam. Charlie catches it and gives him the '_we'll talk later'_ look.

"You guys look like hell. Especially you," Kevin said to Sam.

"Yeah, I, uh, wasn't feeling too hot there for a few days, but things are doing okay now. I think."

"He just needs some rest," Dean added, clapping his brother on the back, "and not in a car. Right Sammy?"

"Right. So Charlie, when did you get here?"

"Well like I said, I saw the _meteor shower_," she began, using quote fingers, "and obviously anything that looks like the end of the world is your kind of thing, so I came. I thought maybe you guys would be here, or be here as soon as you could. Barring anyone being sent to Hell or Purgatory or whatever."

"Yeah, someone was banging at the door, which flipped me the fuck out because I didn't know what was happening. I'd been in the war room wondering what the fuck I was supposed to do for days. I didn't know who was alive and who might be after me, and I sure as hell didn't want anyone finding the bunker so when I heard the banging – "

"You'd be proud. He held out for an hour of me talking to him through the door, telling him who I was, that I'd _been here before_, how no one had followed me – even did the TSA pat down Winchester style, silver knife and all before even letting me past the door."

"That's our prophet," Dean said, smiling at Kevin who still looked mildly annoyed. "What?"

Kevin stood with his arms crossed looking terse. "What the fuck _happened_?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other for a moment. The truth of the story was long and complicated, even more so for Dean. Sam nodded at Dean, who took it to mean to keep it simple, but honest. He'd have to leave a few parts out, but gave it a go. He explained the trials, how Metatron tricked Cas and cut out his grace, that all the angels were cast out – some of whom had a personal vendetta against Cas, and that Sam was pretty beat up. Charlie and Kevin listened intently, trying to process each thing as it poured from Dean's mouth.

"So where's Cas now?" Charlie asked.

"He's on his way. I told him to come alone, but who knows if he'll listen," Dean said, pinching his skin in between his brow with his fingers. "All I know is I'm exhausted, I have a little food, I have alcohol, and I have my bed." He smiled at the room, hands on his hips, waiting for someone else to bring up a current problem that he didn't have the energy to deal with.

"Why would he bring anyone with him? Who's with him?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know," Dean said, his hands rubbing his face. "There's an angel BOLO for him. Some are pissed, others are just lost, and he's guilt tripping himself into getting killed by some pissed off angel sans wings." The frustration was boiling in his skin, he didn't know where Cas was and if he was safe – he couldn't keep him safe until he made it to them at the bunker.

"So Cas is human. I know it's shitty, but it's kind of cool," Kevin said. "Okay so anyway, good to see you, glad you're here, I'm going to finally get some sleep and you should too." He said it to everyone, but for the last part looked directly at Sam who was leaning, putting his weight on the back of a chair.

"Goodnight guys. Seriously, sleep. You look rough." Charlie gave them a little wave, and retreated back down the hallway to the extra rooms.

Sam looked at Dean and nodded before heading off to his room, leaving Dean alone in the library. He stood straight, taking a deep breath, glad to be home. Walking back to the kitchen, he put away the few things that where in his bags and headed to his room. When he flipped on the light, he took it all in – his knives, his vinyl, his bed – and it was the first thing to make him honestly smile since they left. He hit the lights, fell onto his bed, and eventually knocked out with a stomach full of worry.

Dean slept well into the next day, and didn't wake up until the scent of bacon wafted into his room. He took a cool shower to wake him up, and pulled on a clean pair of jeans and a vintage-wash heather gray tee shirt. Taking his time with nowhere to be for once, Dean put on his deodorant and sprayed his shirt with some old cologne that one of the Men of Letters had left behind. He wasn't sure what it was, but its oaky scent made him feel like he smelled good – classy, even. Looking in the mirror, he realized he hadn't shaved since the day after they'd left New York, and he had healthy stubble. He didn't bother with shaving, or with shoes, because he knew he wasn't going anywhere. He was sure Sam would fuck with him about it, but couldn't care. He checked his phone to see if there'd been any word from Cas, but nothing had come through. His heart sank. Not knowing where Cas was ate at him bad. He just hoped he was close.

As he shuffled down the hall, the scent of food filled the air. It hit his stomach and Dean realized he hadn't really been eating since Sam tried finishing the trials. The shitty cafeteria food at the hospital and vending machine grub was all he'd really had. When he made it into the kitchen, Charlie was dancing at the stove with her ear buds in, and Kevin was sitting at the table, his upper body sprawled out across it. Sam sat opposite Kevin, who released a snore. His face was lit up by the laptop in front of him. _What the hell could he be researching now?_ Dean thought. He walked across the floor that slightly chilled his bare feet, but it was a refreshing feeling.

"Morning, guys," he said. Kevin softly snored, Charlie continued to put something together at the stove unaware of his presence, and Sam barely looked up. "Wow, quite the lively crew we have here." He moved to the fridge, opening it up to find the beer he'd brought in the night before and took one out. Dean leaned against the counter and popped the top off his drink, glancing over at Charlie, who finally realized he was there.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," she lilted, pulling one of her ear buds out so she could hear. Loud alt-rock music flowed from the tiny speaker. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah actually, I did." Dean took a swig from his beer.

"I'd say so. I almost sent Kevin in after you, but he fell back asleep, and Sam said not to bother you."

Dean furrowed his brow. "What time is it?"

"Almost two."

"In the afternoon?" Dean shot a look at Sam, who didn't even lift his head in Dean's direction. "How long was I asleep?" He thought back to when they'd come in. It was dark but it couldn't have been that late. But he did spend a lot of time in his dark room staring at the ceiling, worrying about Cas.

"We went to bed around eleven, so you slept for probably twelve hours or so. Sam got a solid nine but could probably use more." Charlie said this loudly enough for Sam to hear her, even if he wasn't paying attention. "You needed it, Dean. You look a hundred times better," Charlie added softly.

"What are you making?" Dean asked.

"BLT. Minus the B."

"But I smelled bacon," Dean said, looking like a sad puppy. His mouth watered at the thought of food.

"In the oven, keeping it warm. Sam made Kevin, himself, and you bacon cheeseburgers for lunch." Charlie opened the oven and pulled out a plate, handing it to Dean with a smile. He took it eagerly and returned the grin.

Dean went over to the table and sat in between Sam and Kevin. With his plate in his right hand, he pushed Kevin's body away from him with his left arm, making Kevin fall toward his left and yet barely wake up before fast asleep again. He bit down into his cheeseburger and moaned a little. He was so grateful for this burger. Sam looked up at him finally, still weary and worn looking, but much better than four days ago, that was certain. Dean quickly looked down at his plate, swallowing the secret hiding within Sam down with his food.

Sam cleared his throat. "I've, uh, I've been tracking Cas from the few phone calls you've gotten from him. He was in Colorado, so kind of close, right? Last call was Colorado Springs, and that was two days ago. He could be here any time." Dean kept his eyes at his plate while he chewed. "Dean, I know you're worried. He's human, he's vulnerable, he's…he's Cas. As long as he at least tries to get here and doesn't freak out along the way, he should make it just fine."

"So I get to meet Cas? Finally!" Charlie said, scooting onto the edge of Kevin's seat. "I swear this kid needs days of sleep. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks when I got here, and he really hasn't slept since. I think now that you guys are here he feels protected or something. It's cute. It's like you're his guardian –"

"Don't," both Sam and Dean said at the same time.

"Oh, right. Yikes. Talk about a faux pas. I wish I had a time-turner about now…." Charlie stood and clapped her hands together. "So, we should party. I mean, for the time being there's no apocalypse or other kind of world-ending scenario. You guys deserve a night off. Even if we stay here and have a movie marathon and get drunk. Or go play pool in town and do a supply run?" Charlie's eyes were hopeful. "Come on guys, I need to get out. We need to get out. I mean look at the little prophet guy." She gestured to Kevin, who was now face-down in a puddle of drool. "Just for a few hours. Then back to basecamp and lockdown until the whole A-Team is back together again."

Dean looked at Sam and rolled his eyes toward Charlie. "I think it's doable. Just a few games, grab some groceries, and back underground at least until I can…until _we_ find Cas. Or he finds us."

Charlie looked at Sam and stifled a grin. "Yay! I'm going to do some reading and check in with my peeps online and then get ready for some above ground fun."

"Should we put him to bed or something?" Sam asked, looking at Kevin.

"Yeah at least a couch," Dean said, "because he's just going to be hurting if he stays like that." Sam just stared at him. "Right. Yeah, I got him." Dean stood and put his plate in the sink before scooping Kevin up and carrying him to his room. He came back to find Sam powering down the laptop. "Hey listen, why don't you go watch the back of your eyelids for a while?"

"Yeah I better. Especially if we're going out tonight," he chuckled. "I don't even remember what it's like to go shoot some pool for fun."

Sam made his way down the hall toward his room. Dean looked around the empty space, his hands clasped behind his head. At this point he was desperate for some normality, even if their version of normal was living in this expansive bunker with a great library, a treasure trove of weapons, and a war room. As long as he had his own room, his kitchen, and his brother, he was going to be just fine.

"No I'm not," he said softly aloud to no one. "Not without Cas." He paced around the library looking at book titles, his head tilted sideways as he slowly scanned the bindings, some so old he could barely make out any print at all. By the time he'd made his slow path around the library, he wasn't even reading the titles anymore; he was just stepping softly around the room, his mind elsewhere. Cas should have made it by now. He was close enough that if he hitched a ride, or even stole a car, he'd have been at the bunker. If he was on foot, he would have made it to at least a phone. Something must have happened. What if he was caught up with an angel – or a few? Dean's mind started to wander, worried about every possible scenario. He pictured Cas huddled in a gutter, soaked from the rain, lost and alone. He pictured him fighting for his life against enemies that used to be his family. He pictured him bleeding, hungry, calling out to Dean for help to no avail.

Dean walked quickly to Sam's computer and booted it up. He drummed his fingers on the table while he waited, anxiety taking hold. He stood and grabbed another beer from the fridge, popping the top before returning to his seat. The laptop was finally up and running and he went through Sam's recent searches. Just maps and number traces. Dean looked at the possible routes he would have taken to lead him directly to Lebanon, but that wasn't a guarantee. He could have had to travel in any direction or made stops along the way. After a while Dean started to wonder if he should just go and find him, just drive and hope that like magic, like it used to be, Cas would be there on the road.

Charlie walked quietly to the table, sliding into a seat, watching Dean's tense face. "I'm sure he'll be fine," she said quietly. "I mean, obviously, it's a little scary or whatever, but it's Cas. He'll make it."

"Yeah, I know. He'll get here," Dean said, trying to sound confident.

"He will." Charlie studied Dean's face. "I know how you feel about him. I mean, obvs. But I'm here if you need to vent or have feelings."

"Feelings? I don't have _feelings_," he said unconvincingly, shifting in his chair. His discomfort of being called out on emotions was something he was unable to hide or defend, especially from Charlie. "Cas is –"

"If you say 'family' I'm going to slap you. I don't care what Sam or Kevin or anyone else thinks, but I haven't even seen you two together and I can tell. Whatever it is – epic bromance or more – you love Cas so get over it."

"Love?" Dean scoffed. "That's a, uh, powerful word there, Charlie."

"Well you have powerful feelings," she retorted. Dean shot her a terrible look. "I'm just saying. Those feelings you don't have? I'm here if you need to…unburden yourself. With anything, not just with Cas, of course." Dean just stared at her. "You're my only family, Dean. You and Sam are it. Aside from my throngs of followers and minions of course." Charlie's bright smile broke down Dean's tough exterior, yet again. Her voice softened. "And I hope you know how much that means to me."

After a moment of silence, Dean responded. "Yeah, you're our family too." A smile escaped from his lips. He looked at his watch. "So, what time do you want to leave?"

"Well, we could have dinner first. Six, maybe? I know it's early, but I'm itching to get out of here." Charlie looked relieved just at the thought. "Kevin's in the shower. I thought I'd make a list of grocery items to pick up, if you want to help. Or get Sam up."

"I'll wake Sam later. Let's get started on the list."

Dean stood up and started moving through the cabinets, calling out items they needed to Charlie and she wrote them down. Soon they had compiled enough food to last them a month, and Dean went to wake Sam. Dean took Kevin to get groceries while Sam woke up and Charlie got ready. The two of them got into the Impala and drove into town, hitting the grocery store. They split the list and made quick work of it, and within a half hour were back in the car driving back to the bunker. It took two trips to get everything in, and by the time everything was put away, it was time to head back out. The four got into the car and drove back to town. Dean pulled into the local pool hall and they began their night.

Sam and Kevin ordered food and drinks while Dean and Charlie set up the table. An hour later, everyone looked so much better. Even Kevin was smiling. Sam was kicking Charlie's ass in darts and Dean was beating Kevin so badly in their second game of pool that he started to fuck up on purpose. At ten they left the pool hall and hit the liquor store, loading up on all their favorites as if they were celebrating the end of the world. Only this time, they were celebrating just because. The group headed back to the bunker, laughing and making plans to watch bad movies and play a drinking game since Kevin had missed out on that kind of stupid experience that Charlie felt was especially necessary to partake in at least once. While they bickered on which movie it should be, Dean pulled up to the bunker and the Impala's headlights cast a strange shadow on the stairwell as they passed.

"What was that?" Sam asked, whipping his head toward the door.

"I don't know," Dean said with a grimace. He parked and turned off the car. "Give me the flashlight," he said to Sam, who quickly popped the glove box and threw the flashlight to his brother. Dean got out of the car with his gun and flashlight in hand and slowly rounded the car. He walked toward the stairwell until he was about ten feet from the door and raised the flashlight up into the faces of two shadows leaning against the door. They squinted and held their hands up against the blinding light. "Alright," Dean yelled, "who the fuck are you and what are you doing here?"

As his eyes adjusted, he realized standing next to the stranger was a familiar face. His eyes welled up and his voice cracked as he spoke. "Cas?"


	2. Chapter 2

When Sam reached Dean's side, his gun lowered. "Cas?"

"Sam," Cas said, his throat dry. "Dean. We were hoping you would come soon."

"Who's we?" Sam asked, eying the woman next to Cas.

"Cas is here?" Charlie asked, running up with Kevin, who was carrying all the bags of liquor.

Dean moved down the stairs to the door. He grabbed Cas and hugged him. "Took you long enough," he said through gritted teeth. His eyes were watery, his body released of all the worried tension he'd harbored for nearly a week. He was afraid to let him go, but he released his hold and clapped his back.

"Guys, let's get inside. We can talk there," Kevin said nervously. "Who's the chick?"

"This is Isda. She's…lost," Cas said.

Dean pushed past them and unlocked the door. "I told you to come alone."

"I…I am sorry," Isda said. "I do not mean to intrude."

"You're not intruding," Cas reassured her. "I told you Dean would not be happy." He followed Dean into the bunker, the others trailing behind him. "She's lost Dean, that is all. She needed my help. She's a good person. I trust her."

"Well I don't trust as easy, Cas." They huddled in the kitchen, Kevin emptying the bags of liquor onto the table. "Cas, this is Charlie, Charlie, Cas."

"Hi!" Charlie exclaimed. "So happy to finally meet you. Big fan. How's being human treating ya?"

"Well, hunger and thirst are more debilitating than I had thought, and sleep is just…strange. Everything is strange." Cas's voice was scratchy. His clothes were a little ragged and most definitely dirty. He looked as if he'd gotten into a couple scrapes along the way. A cut crossed just under his left eye, over his cheekbone. His facial hair was scruffy and slightly hid another cut across the right side of his face from the middle of his cheek to his chin. His eyes were almost desperate, but relieved at the same time. His shoulders slumped, with the same kind of relief Dean had upon seeing his friend.

"I saw Castiel at a gas station. I didn't know where I was, and I had been walking for days," Isda explained. She was weary and worn, her brown hair in tangles, her green eyes nearly sunken into her head, dark circles deeply engraved under both. A bruise on her neck gave suggestion that she had been choked. "He was sitting on the curb looking wholly defeated, but I recognized him instantly."

"To be completely honest, Isda kept me going. I was afraid she was like the others and it took some convincing for her to gain my trust. But after we were attacked by another, I knew she was truly on my side." Cas looked gratefully at his companion.

"Why don't we get you two cleaned up? Charlie, will you take Isda to get showered, maybe lend her some clothes?" Sam asked. Charlie nodded. She took Isda by the elbow and smiled meekly at her, obviously affected by her state.

"Kevin, it's good to see you," Cas said, hugging the prophet.

"You too, Cas. Glad you made it."

Dean cleared his throat. "Hey Cas, how about we get you cleaned up too?" Cas looked at Dean and nodded. Cas let Dean lead the way down the hall to his room where he got the water running before he picked some clothes out while Cas showered. He really needed to get some sweat pants or something. All he had were tee shirts, jeans, and cheap suits. Dean made a mental note to expand the wardrobe to include comfortable lounge-about clothes for nights like this. He hadn't had sweat pants in his drawers since Lisa…but he stopped his mind from going there. He cracked the door to the bathroom a bit and placed the clothes on the sink. "There are clean clothes for you here whenever you're done." He didn't wait for the thank you before he closed the door.

The shower turned off, and Dean heard the shower curtain pull back. He left the room and went back into the kitchen where the liquor was. Cas was here. Cas was okay. He could relax now. Kevin was standing at the counter with Sam, pouring drinks and gathering beer bottles.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Oh, the drinking game is still on. We just now have a freshly human Cas and a fallen angel added into the mix," Kevin answered excitedly. He carried four Solo cups into the library where the projector was set up.

Sam shrugged. "He's lightening up, I'm just rolling with it."

Dean threw his hands up. "That's what this frat house needs. A drunk prophet."

Charlie and Isda came into the room, Isda looking much better. Her hair was wet and pulled back into a braid, wearing a black shirt that said _I See Muggle People _and pink flannel pajama pants. Her arms were covered in bruises as well. Dean's heart started to soften toward her. He didn't know her, but she was pretty roughed up and if Cas trusted her this far he should probably trust his friend's instincts on this one.

"So what movie are we watching, bitches?" Charlie asked.

"Indiana Jones," Kevin answered.

"Which one?"

"Raiders."

"Sweet."

"What's happening?" Isda asked.

"Oh, we're going to watch a movie, and drink whenever certain things happen. You don't have to, of course." Charlie smiled protectively over her.

"Grab the rest of the drinks Dean," Kevin said.

Dean rolled his eyes but grabbed what he could and brought them over into the library and went back for his own drink. Sam brought the computer over and got it set up to play the movie. Charlie had rigged it for them to watch movies. Sam poured a glass of water and brought it to Isda. When he returned to the kitchen, Dean gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up, I'm being nice."

"I'm just saying, a little holy communion never hurt anyone," Dean joked.

"You're one to talk. Oh wait, your angel is sans wings these days," Sam cut back.

"Shut the fuck up, Sam."

"You look better!" Charlie said to Cas as he came down the hall.

Dean jerked his head up in the direction of the library. Cas had come out, trudging tiredly. He was wearing the clothes Dean had put out – a pair of jeans that were slightly too big for him and a black Zeppelin shirt, barefoot and scruffy.

"I feel much better," Cas admitted. He stretched and when he did, his shirt came up, the jeans just hanging from his hipbones.

Charlie looked over at Dean, who was staring a little too obviously. "Hey guys! Let's get this game started!" She rushed over to the kitchen and playfully punched Dean like a heavy bag. "Your angel-human-manfriend is hella sexy. Not my type, but I can appreciate sexy when I see it and he _has_ it." She stood hip-to-side with Dean and leaned on him. "Dreamy. I knew it."

"Shut up."

"Seriously you should probably call dibs or something before his actual angel friend does."

"Charlie, she's traumatized, Cas is at a loss about how to brush his teeth, and you think I'm concerned with them getting laid?"

"I think you're concerned that Cas might need someone more than you." Charlie gazed up at Dean with a knowing look. "You can tell people to _'shut up'_ all you want, it doesn't make the feelings go away."

Dean didn't have anything to say. The feelings building inside him were always cooled by the chaotic world they lived in, always trying to end some sort of disaster. He didn't have time to dwell on them. It wasn't like anyone hadn't noticed the intensity of their relationship. Everyone from Bobby to Balthazar had seen it and had raised an eyebrow or two if not flat out saying it. And Sam, he saw the growing intensity and just rolled with it, even if it annoyed him sometimes. But there was always this thing that separated them; Cas was an Angel of the Lord as he used to say, and Dean was just a human, the intended vessel of Michael. Hester's words always rang in Dean's ears though in times when he thought Cas was lost to him, that Cas was lost to Heaven the moment he plucked Dean from Hell. Those words, intended to be hurtful, were a comfort all the times Cas had left Dean or didn't come when he called. They instilled a faith in Cas for Dean when things were darkest. He had raised him from Hell and left his mark on Dean in more ways than one. And now the great chasm that had separated them was gone.

Dean watched as they started the movie. Everything about Cas seemed different. He stood with his arms crossed, his shoulders slightly hunched, like he was cold. Dean's jeans hung off Cas's body, leaving them baggy in places. He smiled seeing Cas in a Zeppelin shirt. When Cas turned and looked at him, Dean froze. He looked down and straightened up, not knowing how to act toward him now that they were on even ground. Cas padded across the floor toward Dean, his hair a mess from the shower, his eyes tired, but even still as smile on his face that couldn't help but be returned. His arms still crossed, Cas stopped as he stood facing Dean.

"It is so good to see you," he gushed with his stupid grin. "It felt like we would never make it here. And then when we did and no one was here, I was worried to say the least."

"Yeah, I did my fair share of worrying too," Dean admitted. He stared at the intricacies of Cas's face. The cuts that didn't heal, the aging that seemed to happen overnight with all he'd been through. He threw his arms around Cas and hugged him tight. "I'm just glad you're here now." Cas slowly put his arms around Dean, and it was as if they were touching for the first time. He buried his head into Dean's neck and let out a heavy breath of relief. A sensation washed over Dean and he quickly let go of Cas, clapping him yet again on the back as he released him. "Well are you ready to get drunk and watch Raiders?"

"I'm not too sure what that means," Cas answered.

Dean chuckled. "Some things never change."

He picked up his drink and threw his arm around Cas, walking with him to sit with the rest of the group. Sam was engaged in conversation with Isda while Charlie and Kevin were very much into their drinking game.

"Snakes! Drink, bitches!" Charlie yelled, throwing back a shot and then clinking her beer with Kevin as he downed his.

"Whip," Dean said, knowing what was coming up.

Charlie turned around and pointed at him. "Yes, Dean! Drink!"

Dean smiled and downed what was in his glass and poured another. He took a glass from the center of the table and filled it too, sliding it to Cas. He smiled at Dean and took the drink. This time when Charlie yelled _drink_, he downed his too.

Two hours later, Isda and Sam were sitting at the far end of the table nearest the kitchen while the other four were sitting at the end letting another movie play on while they played cards. Cas was laughing, which was a good sight to see. He was somehow kicking ass in Presidents and Assholes, using his power to fuck with Dean. Kevin was faring well, his face flushed and a smile permanently plastered to his face. Charlie was Team Cas, helping him come up with rules. Dean had the raw end of the deal, too many drinks ahead of everyone else. Luckily he had home court advantage in the world of alcohol and everyone else he was with were lightweights. He looked over at Sam and wondered what exactly he and Isda had been talking about this whole time when something brushed his foot. He looked down quickly and then back up at Charlie who had tried to kick him but couldn't quite reach. He furrowed his brow.

"We should do a scavenger hunt!" Charlie shouted as the game ended.

"Yes!" Kevin shouted back. "I will win because I have spent too many hours in this place alone."

"Okay what are we looking for?" Dean asked.

"The rarest thing in the entire bunker," Charlie said, her eyes sparkling.

Dean raised his hand. "Spear of Destiny. Know where it is. Poked Jesus. I win." Cas cocked his head to the side in disbelief, but Dean nodded and raised his hand in an oath.

"Okay, something else really rare and one of a kind that didn't spill the blood of someone on a cross," Charlie rephrased. She mouthed '_cheater' _to him.

Kevin jumped up. "I know a thing!" He took off running down to one of the back storage rooms.

"I know a thing too," Charlie said, looking suspicious. "But I need help reaching it. Guys, come help," she pleaded to Cas and Dean. They eyed each other and stood up, following Charlie who was already bounding down to one of the storage rooms. When they got there, Charlie was smiling a little too hard. They were squeezed into one of the smaller storage areas. When Cas and Dean were both inside, Charlie turned and grabbed Dean first and then Cas, slapping handcuffs on them.

"What the fuck, Charlie?" Dean shouted. He raised his wrist which was connected to Cas.

"See I found a thing. A rare thing. And you two are going to stay in the 'Feelings Closet' until you're all caught up," she said, slowly backing out of the room.

"Wait, Charlie, wait, what are you –" Dean couldn't finish before Charlie slammed it shut.

"I'll be back in an hour!" She shouted through the door as she locked it. "Promise. Setting my alarm. Don't hate me!" And she was gone.

Dean banged on the door for a minute, shouting for Charlie to come let him out, even using the 'I have to pee' excuse, but he knew she wasn't coming, and wasn't going to until that alarm went off in an hour. "Come on!" he yelled, hitting the door one last time. His hand tugged. He turned to see Cas rubbing his face. "Are you not upset by this at all?"

"To be honest, Dean, everything lately has been so strange that this feels like normal, if there is such a thing." Cas tried to cross his arms, but it pulled on Dean's wrist so he just let his arms fall to his sides. "Obviously we're stuck in the 'Feelings Closet' until Charlie lets us out, so we might as well sit down and catch up."

Dean rolled his eyes. Both of them sat at the same time, leaning against a cage housing some artifacts. They sat in silence for a while, shoulder to shoulder. Dean had things he wanted to ask, questions he needed answers to, things he wanted to say and get off his chest, but no words came. Cas took a breath as if he was about to say something, but just let his left hand fall to the side of his thigh, his legs stretched out in front of him. Dean sat with his knees up, his left arm hanging off his left knee, the back of his right hand against Cas's.

"It's hard," Cas finally said, "being human. I'd been a witness, an observer for so long that I thought I had a better understanding of what this was. I was sorely mistaken."

"Yeah, I bet this mortal gig is a rough transition."

"To say the least. Did you know," Cas started, but then chuckled to himself. "Never mind. Of course you know. You're human."

"So this Isda chick, she's one of the good guys?" Dean asked.

"Yes, she is. She kissed me."

Dean's head snapped to the right. "What?"

Cas smiled. "Yesterday. We were looking for a ride, walking down the road and took a break. We had a bottle of water, a bag of chips, and a half of a pack of those mini-donuts you get at the gas stations between us. We just sat down a few feet from the edge of the road and ate a little. She said she was scared. She didn't know what to do. She's the angel of nourishment, you know? Physical, emotional, spiritual nourishment, and here she was without purpose, starving in every way. She started crying and then laughed and asked what we were going to do. I didn't know. She stared at me, her eyes were so green after she cried – they reminded me of yours – and then she kissed me. Just out of nowhere. And it wasn't like Meg, it was soft and salty. Of everything, the bleeding, the pain, the thirst and hunger, that act felt more human than all of those things."

"Wait, did you…on the side of the road?" Dean asked.

"No, Dean. I think we were both pretty exhausted for that." He looked at Dean's face. "You look relieved."

Dean cleared his throat. "No, not relieved, just…on the side of the road? Anyway, go on."

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't overcome and was forced to show restraint. She is a beautiful person, I'm sure you've noticed."

"No, I hadn't," Dean admitted. His mind hadn't been on Isda at all. "But Sam has apparently."

"I like that she found someone here to talk to. When we first arrived, I was worried she would feel even more isolated."

"What happened to your face?" Dean asked, changing the subject.

"I don't want to talk about it," Cas said, guilt and shame coating his words.

"Fair enough."

"It does hurt, though." His head rolled toward Dean, their faces close. "Maybe I'll have a cool scar or two."

"Chicks dig scars."

Cas smiled. They just stared at each other, taking in each other's faces. Dean turned a little toward Cas and reached up with his free hand, touching the sides of the cuts on Cas's face, still a little swollen. Touching Cas felt so comforting. Dean felt his chin start to quiver, and he tried to stop it. He couldn't walk away, so hiding his face seemed a little childish. He dropped his hand and flattened back out against the cage, tears overflowing his eyes.

"I'm just so goddamn happy you're here and you're okay," he spat out, his voice wavering.

"Dean."

Dean refused to look back at Cas. The 'Feelings Closet." He was going to kill Charlie when she let them out of there. Cas jerked his wrist, the metal of the handcuffs pulling hard at his skin.

"Dean. Look at me, please."

Dean looked up, blinking away more tears. He wiped his face with his free hand and looked over at Cas. "Yeah?"

But Cas didn't say anything at first. He just forced Dean to look at him, to see him. He took Dean's hand and pressed it hard to his chest. "I'm here. I'm okay. You can relax, for now at least. You have to know that getting to you was my priority over everything so that you could see me like this. I'm temporary now. I'm not coming back if this stops beating. But I'm here."

He released Dean's hand, which immediately went to the back of Cas's head. Dean gripped Cas's hair between his fingers and his face fell. "Don't go dying on me. You've left me too many times that I thought I'd never see you again and now…just don't." Dean had nowhere to hide, nowhere he could go even if he wanted to. He was locked right there on that spot, his shoulder against the cool metal, his face down and eyes closed as in prayer, his hand on the back of Cas's head, their foreheads touching, just knowing he was actually there. Tears started flowing down Dean's face and he gripped his fingers tighter. Just as he was about to let go and his head tilted up, lips pressed against his. He didn't realize what was happening; all he knew was that it felt as if he could finally breathe. The lips broke away slowly and Dean looked up.

"I apologize, Dean. Was that not okay?" Cas questioned, looking extremely concerned.

Dean didn't know what to say. It was like nothing he had felt before, an extremely foreign feeling that settled over him. "No, it was…it was okay," he finally answered. He couldn't think, he just stared at Cas until staring wasn't good enough anymore. He choked out "Cas" before he just acted. Talking wasn't going to help when there were no words to explain what he was feeling. Dean reached up and touched Cas's face before pulling him closer and kissed him gently back. Their foreheads pressed together, Dean felt his heart fluttering. He kissed Cas again, this time with more force, more urgency. It took Cas and himself by surprise with how much Dean needed this. With parted lips, he kissed Cas's mouth like he needed this to breathe. His eyes were tightly shut, afraid to open them and it be a dream, Cas not be there with him and still not safe. But he was safe. He was right there, his tongue sliding along Dean's, their lips moving against each other. Dean gripped Cas's face with his hand, unable to stop touching him, unable to stop kissing him, reassuring that he had his angel, wings and grace or not.

He finally came up for air, leaning back and looking around the room, at their handcuffed wrists. He heard movement outside the door. The two stood and Dean banged on the door until someone came to unlock it. Charlie stood with the door cracked enough for her head to fit in.

"Are you guys ready to come out?" she asked.

"If you make one joke about closets," Dean warned. Holding up his right hand and subsequently Cas's left along with it he said, "Can we do something about this, please?"

"Okay. Hope you guys are all caught up," Charlie said as she unlocked the cuffs. "I am off to bed. It's late. Everyone else is asleep I think and I need my beauty rest so goodnight and don't be mad at me," she said. It all sounded like one word, her sentence flowing together as she skipped off down the hall.

Dean's stern look faded when she was gone. He turned back to Cas, who was rubbing his wrist. "You, uh…you want to stay in my room?" he asked. His teeth clenched in tension after he'd said it. It felt so strange and embarrassing.

"Do you want me to?" Cas asked. "I would stay if you wanted me to." His sincerity cut into Dean.

"Of course I want you to." He didn't want to say it, but he never wanted to be without him again. Dean felt tethered to Cas, and Cas was his lifeline. The two headed to Dean's room. When he turned on the lamp on the nightstand, a pale glow filled the concrete square. Dean closed and locked the door behind Cas, and pulled back the covers on his bed. He opened the drawer and pulled out a pill bottle and tossed it at Cas. "Take two. You'll thank me in the morning." Cas obliged, going to the bathroom to scoop water from the sink into his mouth to swallow the pills. He returned to Dean, pulling back the covers on the other side of the bed.

"Is…is this okay?" Cas asked again. "I can sleep in the chair."

"Are you serious, Cas? After what you've been through I'm going to have you sleep in a shitty chair?" Dean gestured for him to get into the bed. Cas just stood there. "I'll turn off the light. Everything's fine. I'm good. Are you good?"

"Better than ever," Cas said flatly, his voice hiding something.

Dean clicked the light off. When the two of them were both laying in the dark on their backs, Dean questioned Cas. "Are you doing okay? Is something wrong?"

Cas sighed. "It's just a lot of new in a short span of time. It's taking a lot of getting used to."

"We've all been through the ringer so many times and starting over as new people. It's just another page in the book, Cas."

"And this feeling between us, it's just another page? Just something we go forward with without question?"

"First of all," Dean started, "feelings stay in the 'Feelings Closet.' But yeah, I guess. Just another starting point."

Cas turned toward Dean and propped himself up on his elbow. "I like this starting point."

Dean could barely make out Cas's face in the dark, but he could see his eyes shining and knew he was smiling. He reached up to Cas and caressed his cheek, rubbing his thumb along his heavy stubble that was nearly a beard. His thumb led him to Cas's mouth, passing over his bottom lip. Cas leaned down and kissed Dean gingerly on the lips. Their mouths moved slowly, savoring every bit of each other in that moment. The taste of Cas sent chills through Dean, every bit of him tingling like an exposed nerve. He couldn't help but let a smile escape as they kissed each other.

"What?" Cas said in between breaths.

"Nothing. I don't know, just, _this_ feels good." Dean answered, his nose running along Cas's cheek.

Cas smiled. "It does, doesn't it?"

He kissed Dean once more slowly on his mouth, then his jaw, his neck, his clavicle. He ran his hand down Dean's side, running his fingers across the waist of Dean's jeans until he reached the button. Dean's head started spinning, but he pushed all the nervous thoughts from his head before they got out of control and he freaked out unnecessarily. As the zipper on his jeans slid down, he felt himself pulsing, nervousness and anticipation creating an excitement like he'd never felt. Cas's hand folded back the left side of Dean's jeans to the pocket and slowly placed his hand on Dean. Dean felt his entire body seize up at the touch.

"You okay?" Cas whispered, looking into Dean's eyes to make sure.

Dean nodded. He took Castiel's hand into his and slowly began to stroke his cock, Cas's hand applying the pressure while his supplemented the movement. Dean swallowed hard, his breathing instantly intensifying. He let go of Cas's hand and it kept moving, up and over his head, back down to the base of the shaft, slow and deliberate movements that had Dean teetering on the edge. He grabbed Cas's face, pulling it to his and biting Cas's bottom lip. He invaded Cas's mouth with his tongue, his breathing getting heavier. When Cas's head disappeared a little fear crossed Dean's face, a fear that went away immediately when he felt Cas's warm breath on his skin. Cas's hand and mouth traded places, timidly at first. His mouth worked the top half of Dean while his hand moved in unison with his mouth at the base. When his hand moved and he slid his mouth down Dean until he reached the back of his throat, the moan that escaped from Dean was full and loud.

Dean tapped Cas's shoulder as if tapping out of a fight. "Stop, stop, stop," he begged quickly. Cas moved his face toward Dean's, but kept his hand where it was, not stopping but moving slower. "I don't even want to know where you learned to do that."

"I saw it on –"

"Nope, don't want to know. Uh-uh," Dean quickly interrupted. His arm was behind Cas, so he pulled him close and kissed him quickly. "I don't know what I'm doing."

"Dean I've been human not even a week. You honestly think I know what I'm doing?" He kissed Dean's forehead. "You know much more than I do in this area. Just tell me what to do."

Dean was horrified at the thought. Being honest about what he wanted to try was frightening to him. But it was Cas, and he could trust Cas. He thought for a moment, brow furrowed as he contemplated if he should go for it or not. _Fuck it_, he thought. He rolled over to his nightstand and opened the drawer. He fished around for a minute until his hand fell on the cool plastic bottle. "Move over me," he instructed Cas. Cas looked confused, but did as he was told. Dean opened the bottle and poured some of the contents into his hand. "Fair warning, this is probably going to be cold." He looked down at Cas's cock and took a sharp breath in. _Oh, this is a bad idea_, he thought. He wrapped his hand around Cas with his hand and stroked him with a generous amount of lubricant. Cas's response was humorously audible. Dean shushed him and stifled a smile. He moved his legs to either side of Cas's hips and positioned him. "Right here," Dean said, looking Cas straight in the eyes. "Slowly, okay?" Dean breathed out slowly and nodded at Cas nervously. Cas leaned over Dean, took ahold of himself, and slowly pushed himself into Dean. Dean's eyes grew large and he breathed in and out in quick succession.

"Are you okay?" Cas said, trembling.

Dean nodded. He pulled Cas's face toward his and said, "I trust you."

He kissed him, not slowly or desperately like before, but with a passion as Cas slowly moved his hips, thrusting gently at first but moving more fervently with each movement. He slid in and out of Dean, his hips hitting against the back of Dean's thighs, pushing deeper. On either side of Dean's head, Cas's hands gripped into the pillow, his fingers digging deep. The pressure pushing on Dean brought him to the brink. He grasped at Cas's arm, his neck, something to hold on to. A bead of sweat ran from Cas's forehead to his nose, falling onto Dean's face. An animalistic grunt escaped him. He and Cas grabbed each other by the side of the neck, staring into one another's eyes in the dark. Dean took ahold of his cock and began to feverishly stroke it, his eyes rolling back into his head for a moment at the sensation of dual stimulation. Cas put his mouth on Dean's, kissing him furiously as he thrust deeply into him twice more, his teeth raking the stubble on Dean's jaw as he came, followed by Dean, both holding back the noises desperately trying to escape their throats. Cas collapsed onto the bed next to Dean, shaking.

"Holy shit," Dean whispered as he exhaled. "Holy shit. What the fuck just happened?"

"I…I can't move my legs, let alone think right now, Dean."

The two lay in the dark, staring into nothing while they regained blood flow to their heads. Dean reached over and ran his hand through Cas's hair. "You okay?"

"That was…new," Cas responded.

"Yeah," Dean agreed, still disbelieving what was happening. He moved his fingers in Cas's hair, slightly damp from sweat. "Shower?" he asked.

"Probably a good idea."

Dean got the water running while he cleaned himself up a bit. Cas staggered into the bathroom and slapped Dean's ass. "Really, dude?"

"It felt customary."

"Nice, Cas."

"Nice ass."

"Shut it."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean woke up to lips pressed to his. He didn't even open his eyes; he just reciprocated with ease, as if he had been doing this every day for years. Despite his nervousness in the overall situation, waking up like this was the best feeling he'd had in a long time. Ultimately he felt so at peace with Cas by his side that none of the nervousness, the questioning of himself, wondering what his brother would say, none of it mattered. He was home.

His hands went for Cas's side. Again, the sensation of touching his skin removed all his anxiety. He was here, he was safe. "Morning," he said when they paused. Cas's hair was a mess. Dean smiled and blushed, looking down. He absentmindedly bit his lip.

"Stop that," Cas said.

"Stop what?" Dean asked.

"Doing that thing with your lip. And your eyes. Your _eyes_, Dean. And freckles. Everything about you is just beautiful."

"Beautiful? Really?"

Cas's face grew serious. "Really. It's ridiculous how beautiful you are."

"Shut up." Dean shoved his face in between them. "Same goes for you," he murmured nearly undiscernibly into the pillow.

"Why are you hiding your face?" Cas asked. He put his face down next to Dean's. "Don't hide your face. Not from me." Dean looked up at Cas, his green eyes shining, a blush growing over the tops of his freckled cheeks. "I love you, Dean. You know that."

Dean's cheeks just got redder, his face shoved back down into the pillow. Cas stole the pillow away from under him, but Dean just put his face in the mattress. "I love you too," he mumbled.

"Seriously, Dean?"

"This is hard, okay?" Dean said, turning his face to Cas.

"You don't think this is difficult for me?"

Dean's face fell. "Of course it is. I'm sorry. Lots of new. I forget sometimes, you know?"

"Forget what?"

"That your wings have been clipped. That you're flesh and bone and blood just like me. We've had a rough road, me and you. Not like it's been easy with me and anyone, but we've been through the ringer." Dean lay flat on his back and rubbed his hands through his hair.

"Breakfast?" Cas suggested.

"Yeah, breakfast. Probably more like lunch, but either way, food would be good right now."

The two climbed out of bed and got dressed. Dean tossed Cas another shirt from his drawer, which he pulled over his head quickly and slid on Dean's jeans. He stood hunched, waiting for Dean.

"You alright? You look cold. Last night too."

"I'm just not used to regulating body temperature. I'm cold, but I've been colder."

The image flashed again of Cas in the gutter, rained on and freezing and his heart sank. "I have a sweatshirt in the bottom drawer. Grab it."

Cas fished out the dark grey sweatshirt that was thin from wear. He'd never seen Dean wear it though, and it felt like it hadn't been worn in many years. He slid his arms into the sleeves and turned toward Dean.

"We need to get you a belt," Dean added.

"Why is that necessary?"

"Because, Cas, your hipbones show when you raise your arms because the pants are too big on you."

"Is something wrong with my hipbones? Is it indecent?" Cas asked, honestly concerned he'd offended someone with his hipbones.

"Yours are extremely indecent," Dean laughed.

He lifted his shirt slightly, showing his stomach and hips. "How so?"

"The way they…with the…" he tried to explain, pointing with a flailing finger at the v shaped area that was only interrupted by the hanging waistline of his jeans on Cas's body. Finally Dean gave up and spat out, "It's just obscene. Put your shirt down." Cas looked confused. Dean sighed, wondering just how many more years he was going to have to explain things to him. He walked over to Cas and smiled. He tried to fix Cas's bedhead to no avail. "It's obscene and indecent because of how sexy it is."

Cas smiled. "Okay, I can live with that. But why, if it's sexy, should I wear a belt?"

"Because it gets a rise out of me. And anyone else with eyes." He was going to kiss him, but it felt a little strange. This felt so natural, but also was going to take some getting used to.

The two went to the kitchen where Kevin and Charlie were playing cards at the table and Sam was teaching Isda how to make pancakes.

"When there are bubbles all over the top, that's when you know it's ready to flip," he said.

"Morning," Dean said to everyone in the room. They all responded back in various fashion. This was such a strange family, but it was his. He finally had all the people he loved under one roof. Plus an extra angel.

"Isda, did you sleep well?" Cas asked.

"Yes, it was very nice to sleep in a bed. Did you sleep well?" Isda returned.

Cas blushed. "Um, yes. Very well. It was definitely good to be off the streets, feeling safe, comfortable, and clean." He looked over at Dean with a smile.

Charlie's face at the subtle interaction practically lit up the entire room. "That is awesome, Cas. So, so glad you slept well." Sam and Kevin looked at her strangely, and Dean shot her an angry look. "I mean, it's great – Isda slept well, Cas slept well, everyone feels safe and happy – it's all good."

Sam's eyes widened. "Okay, Charlie." He went back to plating pancakes. Isda started bringing plates to Charlie and Kevin, but they took them from her and carried them into the library so everyone could sit at the long table together. Dean poured drinks and brought them to the table, Isda following his lead. When they were all seated, Sam started conversation. "So get this, Isda was telling me that some angels are still searching for vessels, some have no idea what's going on, others are intent on getting at Cas. I'm sure none of them care that Metatron Loki'd him and cut out his grace, other than the fact that he's easier to kill. Sorry, Cas," Sam said. Cas waved it off. "We're not going to know who to trust even more now. And we don't want anyone getting possessed since Hell's running over and I'm fairly sure Crowley and every other black eyed thing out there would be thrilled to get ahold of any of us. So until we at least have a game plan, I say we hunker down and see how things play out for once."

"I'm thinking we should make one more run into town," Kevin suggested.

"What for? We've got food and liquor," Sam responded.

"We have some people here who can be possessed – Charlie and Cas? Don't you think they need to get tatted up?" Kevin looked at Sam like it was obvious, surprised Sam hadn't mentioned it before. "I don't think Isda should be worried about that, but Charlie and Cas? Definitely. Not like it helped my mom, but it's better than nothing."

Dean and Sam looked at each other and shrugged. "Does make sense," Dean added. "You guys up for tattoos?"

"Sure?" Charlie said. Cas just shrugged.

"Well, let's find a place and get it knocked out so we can get back here." Dean clapped his hands as a signal for everyone to finish up and get ready to go.

"Wait, tattooed?" Isda questioned.

"Yeah, we've all – well, Sam, Kev, and I – all have anti-possession tattoos," Dean answered, pulling down his shirt to show her.

"Now that was indecent," Cas said quietly. Dean kicked his foot under the table and everyone gave them strange looks.

Everyone ate quickly and Dean washed up the dishes while Sam looked up tattoo parlors in the area. Charlie was taking inventory of things they might need if they were stuck for a while. They would split up – Sam and Kevin hitting the store while Dean and Isda accompanied Charlie and Cas to get their tattoos. Before everyone left, Sam pulled Dean aside.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" he asked.

Dean shrugged, "Yeah, of course." They walked to Dean's room and shut the door. "Okay, what's going on? You feeling alright?"

"It's not Sam, Dean."

"Zeke? Jesus I thought something was wrong with Sam. Can we do some sort of code word so I know it's you, or so I can, I don't know, ring you up when we need to talk?"

"A code word would work." He stood in silence.

Dean sighed and gave up waiting on an answer. "Fine, thanks for the suggestions. Uh, how about if I need to talk to you, since you're listening all the time anyway, I say _breaker breaker_ and you step up to the plate?"

"I can do that. Your brother is doing better Dean. He's still weak, still has a lot of healing to do, but he is getting better. I believe that having Isda around could help him more."

"Really? Like how?"

"She is the angel of nourishment. She can physically, emotionally, and spiritually heal others who are in need. Her presence is helpful to his cause."

"So just hanging around, talking to Sam – that's working?"

"You could ask her for help. Pray to her to help your brother. I'm sure especially in this situation she would abide. She likes Sam very much, and he is intrigued by her. Keep them close."

"So she can be trusted?"

"I believe she can. She seems very pure."

Dean thought for a moment. "Zeke, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, Dean. You may ask anything and I will do what I can to give you an answer."

"Oh it isn't anything that heavy – meaning of life or anything – what kind of angel was Cas? You said Isda was the angel of nourishment. So, what was Cas?"

Ezekiel smiled. "Castiel was an angel of solitude. He was a prince of the seventh heaven."

"The TV show?"

"I'm sorry?" Ezekiel asked, confused.

"Nevermind. What's the seventh heaven?"

"He was the prince of the realm of the Holiest of Heavens. When people speak of heaven, of God and the archangels, the throne of God, the highest of angels residing with him, this is the place they speak of."

Dean was beside himself. "Prince of Heaven. Like,_ the_ Heaven?"

"Yes. But as I said, he is an angel of solitude. And now he is an angel no more."

"Ezekiel?" Cas said.

Dean and Ezekiel looked toward the door that had quietly opened unnoticed as they spoke.

"Cas –" Dean started.

"Why is Ezekiel in Sam?" Cas asked, his voice full of anxiety.

"It's okay, Cas. Zeke came in to help, remember? Well, helping kind of meant…."

"Using Sam as a vessel?"

"We are all wounded from the fall, brother," Ezekiel explained. "The only way to save Sam was to take him up as my vessel. I am healing him and myself."

"Is Sam aware of this?" Cas asked Dean.

"No, and we cannot breathe a word of this to him, understand? Sam finds out, he can press the eject button and both Sam and Zeke are done for. Not a damn word." Dean's jaw was flexed, trying to keep his voice down. "Listen, we gotta go. Zeke's gonna slink back into Sam's mind and Sam will be back. He won't remember anything, and we don't say a word. Got it?"

"I don't like this Dean," Cas said.

Dean snapped, his voice forceful. "I know Cas. I don't like it either. I'm tired of secrets, I'm tired of lies, but when it comes to saving my brother's life, it's the only way." There was a knock on the door. "Jesus, what is this, the Brady Bunch? Come in."

"No that's okay," Charlie's voice came from outside the door. "We're all ready if you guys are. I mean, take your time. Just…we'll be in the Impala."

Dean stared at Cas. "Be there in a minute," he called to Charlie, not breaking eye contact with Cas. His voice returned to a whisper. "You understand, right? _Tell me_ you understand."

"Fine. I understand. I won't say a word." He looked at Ezekiel in Sam's body and nodded.

The three of them walked down the hall to meet the rest of the group in the car. As they reached the door, Dean turned to Ezekiel and nodded. He nodded back. "Sam, you alright there?"

Sam jolted, as if coming out of a daydream. "Yeah, just…I must have zoned out. We ready to go?"

"Everyone's waiting in the car." Dean smiled at him and pushed him toward the door. He started to follow after Sam, and Cas grabbed Dean by the hand and pulled him back. "Hey, we'll be there in a minute," he called after Sam who was already up the steps to ground level. Dean turned to Cas. "I know, I'm sorry," he apologized, "I know it's a risky move, but I had to. I had to try to save him." Cas pulled Dean into his chest, hugging him tight.

"I understand, Dean. I do. Everything is going to be fine."

Dean let Cas run his hand through his hair, consoling him. He wanted to believe that everything was going to be fine, and that they'd have a happy ending, but that's never how his story panned out.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of the tattoo gun humming was almost like music to Dean's ears. Isda looked horrified as she watched Charlie and Cas getting their tattoos, Charlie's on her inner elbow, Cas's in the same place as Sam and Dean's tattoos.

"You okay there, Is?" Dean asked.

"I'm…I'm fine. It just looks terribly painful."

"You'd be amazed how therapeutic it is," he said. Isda just shook her head. Dean touched Cas's foot that was elevated by the chair being leaned back. He gave it a squeeze when the artist was turned away, and Cas gave him a small smirk. He couldn't wait to have him alone again, ignore everything else in the world and just be with Cas. Even though it had pissed him off, he needed to thank Charlie for the 'Feelings Closet' scheme.

When everyone was cleaned up and Sam and Kevin returned from a supply run, they went back to the bunker and parked the Impala in the garage. Charlie stepped out of the tightly packed car into the spacious warehouse-sized room that held cars and motorcycles.

"Holy shit, you could fit Serenity in here with room to spare," she said, taking in the huge space filled with vehicles.

"It's nice for Baby to finally have a place. Plus I don't want her sitting anywhere near the bunker's door if we've got people that are looking for us." Dean looked around himself, a huge grin spread across his face. "Pretty awesome though, huh?"

"Um, yes."

They headed back to the main level where Dean started cooking dinner. Cas and Isda chatted with Sam and Kevin while Charlie helped Dean. They worked quietly for a while, listening to the non-stop chatter across the room until Charlie couldn't take it anymore.

"So, how are…things?" she asked, a smile bursting onto her face.

"Things have…progressed," Dean answered, smiling as he flattened out the burger patties.

"Progressed like talking or something more?" she prodded.

Dean looked up at Cas who was gesturing with his hands as he spoke. He dropped his eyes back to his task, uncontrollably smiling. "More."

"Really?" Charlie whispered in exclamation, her face erupting into an excited glow. "Ugh I'm so excited for you. Feels great huh? Years of sexual tension…I hope that it was climatic for you," she teased.

"Come on," Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"What? At least _you're_ getting some."

"Why don't you make nice with the angel?"

"Nah. She seems to have a lady boner for Sam. Plus she's more friend material. But back to you. Was it hot?"

"Not talking about it."

"Why not?"

"Not thinking about it."

"Why not?"

Dean looked back over at Cas laughing at something Kevin said. A heat came over him. "_That _is why," he said to Charlie, looking down at his crotch. His jeans were tight, and even though Charlie couldn't see anything at her angle, she got his meaning.

"Gross. Gross, Dean. Go handle that. I can't stand next to you knowing you're…engorged." Charlie made a face like she was going to vomit. "Go! I'll finish up the burgers."

"I told you I didn't want to even think about it. Dammit, Charlie." Dean gripped the counter. Thoughts ran through his mind, remembering those amazing sensations that sent chills throughout his body. "I don't want to interrupt him."

"Cas!" Charlie yelled. Dean smacked her arm. She turned and whispered, "What are you, twelve?"

"You're…twelve." Dean's words failed him as Cas strolled over, his damn jeans hanging sexily from his hips, drawing the eye.

"No wonder it took you this long. Are you like this with women?"

Dean didn't have time to answer. Cas had reached them. "What's up, Charlie?"

"I think Dean wanted to talk with you. In private. Wink, wink."

"Fucking shit," Dean whispered under his breath.

"What's happening?" Cas asked confusedly though amused, smiling at Dean's uncomfortable stance and blushing face.

"Follow me," Dean said gruffly to Cas and turned to Charlie. "You got this?"

"Yup. Be gone," she shooed them.

Dean grabbed Cas by the hand and pulled him down the hallway to his room, where he shut and locked the door. By this time Cas couldn't help but laugh. "What is wrong with you?"

"You. You are making me think things, and feel things, and want to do things –"

"You want to do things?" Cas asked, still chuckling.

"I want to do things," Dean repeated.

"And what are these things that have you acting insane?"

Dean stared Cas in the eyes for a moment, angry at him for being so fucking adorable. He hooked Cas's shirt collar with his middle finger and pulled it down just enough to see the tattoo covered in clear plastic. He bit his lip, shut his eyes, and let go of the shirt. Dean put his hands on Cas's shoulders and pushed him backwards against the door. He stared into Cas's blue eyes, more intensely full of color than usual. He was fucking beautiful. He slowly leaned in, brushing his lips along Cas's cheek. Cas's breath hit his skin, sending waves of anticipation over him. He swallowed hard. Dean's lips made their way to Cas's, gently touching them. His hand wrapped around the back of Cas's head, pulling him closer as he slowly pressed his tongue against Cas's. Their mouths fit together perfectly, as if they were made to kiss each other. When they finally stopped to breathe, Dean pressed his forehead to Cas's, caught his breath, and made his move. Foreheads still pressed together, Dean reached down to Cas's waist and unbuttoned the jeans that slid off of Cas's body with ease.

"I've never done this," he said.

"Neither had I," Cas said.

That was enough to spur Dean's reassurance. He kissed him once more, while he ran his hands up Cas's shirt, feeling his body all the way back down to his hips as he moved lower, eye level with his hipbones that begged to be bitten. He placed his teeth on Cas's skin, only just so, resting his tongue on him for a moment and ending the light bite with a kiss. His knees shoulder width apart, Dean was rested on the ground, looking up at Cas. He took Cas into his hands and licked his lips. At the sight of this, Cas's head leaned back against the door and he shut his eyes, his dick pulsing. Dean took Cas into his mouth slowly, apprehension due to inexperience still holding him back. His uneasiness did not last long, his mouth watering at the taste of Cas's skin. He moved his mouth forward and back, pausing every few passes to let his tongue work around the ridges on Cas's head. Skillful at being silent, Cas swallowed and grabbed a handful of Dean's hair, gripping it tight. He found himself lightly thrusting his hips along with the movements of Dean's mouth. Dean grabbed hold of Cas's shaft and held tight while Cas took Dean's head in his hands, slow fucking his mouth until his knees buckled. He would have nearly collapsed if he hadn't been up against the door. Cas pulled Dean up off his knees and grabbed his dick through his jeans.

"Take off your shirt, take off your pants, and lean over the bed."

Cas's calm demeanor as he said those words made Dean's eyes widen. He couldn't help but be turned on by it and do what he was told. He pulled his shirt over his head and took off his jeans. Cas took Dean's face in his hands and kissed him.

"Over the bed."

Dean's stomach dropped, both excited and scared. He first opened the nightstand drawer and took the bottle, handing it to Cas. "Be generous."

Cas took the bottle and Dean lay on the bed, his stomach down on the low bed, knees on the ground. Cas ran his hand down Dean's back, gripping his hip. His other hand applied the lubricant as he leaned over Dean on one knee. Dean breathed deeply in and exhaled slowly as Cas pushed in, filling Dean slowly. The pressure within him swelled and Dean's eyes fluttered. He grabbed his pillow and pressed his face into it, biting down. Cas held his hands on Dean's shoulder and head as he began to thrust smooth and steady in and out of Dean. Rolling waves of pleasure flowed over Dean's body, Cas's sweating palms pressing harder onto him. Cas thrust one more time and stopped, but didn't pull himself out yet.

"Get up on the bed. Hands and knees," he breathed. "I'll move with you."

Dean crawled onto the bed with Cas following. As soon as Dean was steady, Cas resumed his rhythm, but reached around Dean and grabbed his cock with one hand, his other on Dean's hip. He stroked Dean again and again, his hand smoothing over him to their rocking rhythm. Dean couldn't handle it anymore. He took his dick from Cas and into his own hands and began fiercely beating himself, with Cas taking the cue to go harder. Both hands on Dean's hips, Cas pounded into Dean, his nails digging into his skin. Dean was moved forward, leaning the top of his head into the pillow as he let out a guttural moan. He didn't care anymore if anyone could hear.

"Oh, God, fuck me. Fuck me, Cas," Dean said through gritted teeth. "_Fuck me_." Dean's thighs bounced off of Cas's as he went harder and deeper. His wrist worked quickly, his dick swollen, the skin on his head shiny and stretched thin as he finally caved, his face and shoulders falling into pillow, his mouth gaped open as he came. He kept coming until after Cas stopped thrusting, breathing heavy and eyes rolled back. He couldn't even think, the pleasure overwhelming him. The two collapsed onto the bed, trying to catch their breath. "Fucking hell." Dean breathed.

"Right. Fucking hell," Cas agreed. Dean rolled toward him and kissed him hard on the lips.

"I don't know what I'm doing, but I'm pretty damn sure I can say that for not having done this before, we're good at this," Dean said.

"Agreed," Cas breathed. "I can't imagine _that_ being 'doing it wrong' by any means."

Dean looked over at Cas, his eyes bright green and mouth smiling. He wiped a bead of sweat from Cas's eyebrow. "I love you, Cas. I do."

"I know," Cas responded. "I've always known. But it's good to hear it."


	5. Chapter 5

_Fuck_, Dean thought. Cas had gone to the bathroom, leaving him alone with his thoughts for a moment. He was shocked at himself, embarrassed even, that he had told Cas he loved him. He meant it, there was no doubting that. He didn't regret saying it at all; yet just the thought of having actually said it aloud unnerved him. He tried to shake the insecurity out of his head. _It doesn't fucking matter that I said it. _His entire life he had been John's little soldier, all of his thoughts and actions mimicked his father's ideals. Slowly he had begun to move away from what John had ingrained in him since the night his mother died and had become a man of his own. It had taken so many years, going through hellish situations and coming out somehow alive, to become comfortable being the person he was.

Dean stood and brushed away the anxieties that were pulling him away from the happiness he had felt just five minutes before. There was only one way to silence the cacophony of thoughts in his head. He went into the bathroom where Cas was brushing his teeth, smiling as soon as he saw Dean's reflection in the mirror. He moved timidly, not accustomed to this new aspect of their relationship. In stuttered movement, he brought his arms around Cas from behind, landing his chin on Cas's shoulder at the crook of his neck. As Cas finished brushing his teeth and stood straight again, Dean kissed his neck softly, and then returned his head to Cas's shoulder resuming his vacant stare at the sink. Cas didn't say a word. He breathed in deep, letting out a happy sigh. A smirk escaped Dean's lips which brought his mind back to the present. He looked up into the mirror at Cas's smiling face and couldn't help but smile back.

"Shower?" he asked Cas, who nodded in agreement. Dean turned on both of the showerheads on opposite ends of the wall and let the water heat up. He stepped onto the tiled floor and let the water hit his back. Cas followed, and when Dean tipped his head forward from out of the water he opened his eyes to a loving gaze. "What?" he asked Cas, who chuckled softly.

"You are just so aesthetically pleasing."

"Are you saying I'm _pretty_?" Dean asked, his eyebrow cocked.

"If that's the word you want to use, yes. You're even cuter when you're wet." Dean gave Cas his best bitch face which only made Cas laugh harder.

"Well you're…" Dean started, but couldn't think of anything to finish.

"Don't try to turn it around on me, Dean. It has never been your strong suit." Cas's smile grew until he couldn't contain it anymore. Laughing again at how adorable Dean was when he was _trying_ to be a badass despite already actually being one, Cas rubbed his hand through Dean's wet hair and let it rest on the back of Dean's neck.

Dean tried to look angry, but couldn't. Anger was not something he could even fake in this moment. Not with Cas. He finally gave up and smiled back. Cas pulled Dean's head toward his, closing the distance between them. Cas's lips were wet and starved; the only thing satisfying them was being on Dean. He kissed back wholeheartedly, now gripping Cas's face in his hands, through his hair. He threaded his fingers through Cas's hair and pulled back, looking into his icy irises, pupils dilated. He brushed his lips along Cas's jawline and bit his lower lip, then looked into Cas's eyes with a feeling of dominance. But there was something in Cas's eyes that melted it instantly, a mischievous flash that told him he was in trouble. Cas's sapphire eyes penetrated into his as he felt himself slammed against the tile wall. The steam created from the dual showerheads on his left and right filled the bathroom. Cas kissed Dean's jaw, then neck, skimming his lips down his body until he was faced with Dean's obvious arousal. His head pushed back against the tile wall, Dean's jaw flexed and he swallowed hard as he felt Cas's breath against his skin. A slight moan came out as he exhaled as Cas's mouth surrounded him, sliding slowly over his head and down his shaft. His knees nearly buckled when Cas's tongue began osculating along with the forward and back motion of his head. There was no way to grip the walls, wet from water and steam. Dean's hand slid down as he tried to catch onto something, but there was nothing for him to put his weight on. His head pressed harder into the wall as his knees bent, his teeth clenched tight in an attempt to keep from crying out. He ran his hand through Cas's hair and grasped tight. Cas stroked Dean's cock with his mouth, sucking and letting his tongue roll back and forth underneath, massaging as he voraciously pleasured Dean. Dean's cock still in his mouth Cas moaned, finding pleasure in the act himself, sending vibrations through Dean that he wasn't prepared for. He began to tap on Cas's shoulder, but Cas kept going, moaning again. Dean's vision started going black, his eyes fluttering until he shut them tight, tapping harder and faster on Cas's shoulder for him to stop.

"Cas, stop. Cas I'm going to come," he said breathlessly.

Cas ignored Dean, only stopping for a moment to lick the tip of his head, salty and smooth. He slid his mouth over Dean again and again, gripping Dean's hip with his free hand. Dean stifled a cry but couldn't stop the next as a sensation moved through his body, his head spinning as he came. He couldn't think; everything he did was involuntary. He cried out _oh fuck_ and was nearly gasping for air, his arm feeling for something, anything to hold onto as his legs began to shake. He was pulling Cas's hair, probably too hard, but he couldn't even tell what was happening. The only thing he knew was that Cas didn't stop. He was still going, slower now, letting Dean come into his mouth. When he finally stopped, Cas turned his head and spit. He stood, rinsing his mouth out with water and spitting again before turning back to Dean, who was dangerously close to losing his balance. Cas steadied him and Dean shook his head, his eyes open wide.

"What the fuck happened?"

"I don't know, but it looked transcendent," Cas smiled. He grounded Dean with a kiss, all the blood slowly returning to Dean's brain so he could focus. He looked at Cas intently, studying his face and eyes, wanting to remember every minute detail of this moment.

"Hello?" someone called. The door to the bathroom was hit three times in succession by a closed fist. "What the hell is going on?"

Dean's voice cracked. "Sam?"

"Yeah," he answered, cracking the door. "Shit, Dean the door is sweating. Turn on the fan or something. Where's Cas?"

Dean's eyes grew wide. "Ah…." He didn't know whether to lie to his brother or to out himself, but one look at Cas's face, fallen slightly at the thought that Dean might deny them, gave him courage. "He's in here. With me." Dean moved the shower curtain so he could see his brother. "You need something?"

"Uh, no, not really, just wanted to see what was going on since you disappeared earlier, but never mind, I'll talk to you later when you're…out…of the shower," Sam said quickly, rushing through his words. "I'll, uh, be in the library okay?"

"I'll be out in a few." Dean watched Sam awkwardly nod and back his head out of the bathroom before he shut the door. Dean turned off his side of the shower and turned to Cas who had already done the same. The proud look in Cas's eyes warmed his heart. He leaned into Cas and softly kissed his lips.

"You told him. Why didn't you lie?" Cas asked.

"Because there's enough lying going on as it is. And," he added quietly, "I love you." He looked at the floor, circling the drain with his toe.

Cas lifted his chin with a finger. "I love you, too."

"Alright, enough with this chick flick shit. Let's go talk to Sam."

"Both of us?"

"Yeah, why not? Might as well get it over with so Sam isn't running into tables or stuttering every time he sees us."

"True. Also, do you think it's possible for me to speak to Ezekiel?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm sure. Why?"

"I'd just like to speak with him."

The two toweled off, dressed, and met Sam in the library. He poured Dean a drink and handed Cas a glass of water before they sat down.

"So, what's up?" Dean asked as he took a seat.

Sam chuckled. "What's up? Seriously?"

"Well you came looking for us for a reason."

"Yeah I can't even remember now. Maybe it'll come to me. But more importantly…you guys," Sam said, nodding with an awkward grin on his face. "You're a thing."

"Yeah," Dean answered.

"Well I'm not surprised, honestly it's about time, but it _did_ catch me off guard."

"It's about time?" Dean repeated.

"Come on, Dean. Like everyone would notice but me?"

Dean looked at his brother incredulously. "I –"

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad to see you happy."

"Where's Isda?" Cas asked Sam.

"She's with Charlie and Kevin. They're watching a movie in Charlie's room," Sam answered.

Cas looked at Dean and he nodded. "_Breaker, breaker_," he said quietly.

"What?" Sam asked.

Dean cleared his throat and repeated himself, this time a little louder.

"Yes, Dean?" Ezekiel asked.

"Cas wanted to chat with you."

"Castiel," Ezekiel said warmly.

"Ezekiel." Cas's voice as a little colder.

Dean took this as a cue to leave. He stood and headed to the kitchen to grab some lunch for him and Cas. He got the plates ready and grabbed two beers from the fridge, carrying them back into the library where Cas was finishing a story about being newly human and Ezekiel was laughing about it. "I think Sam has been out long enough," Dean mentioned when there was a break in conversation.

"Of course," Ezekiel said, his face turned serious. Sam's body relaxed in the chair and he shook his head. "What were you saying?"

"Nothing," Dean said, taking a bite of burger.

"Where'd you get food?"

Dean realized how unbelievable anything he could come up with would be, so he just went for it. "The kitchen. You zoned out for a minute. How much did you have to drink last night?" he asked accusingly at Sam.

"Hardly anything at all," Sam said, confused.

"You should go lay down. Maybe watch a movie."

"Maybe," he said. Sam stood, looked at Dean and then Cas for a moment with a furrowed brow, and turned to head toward Charlie's room.

When Sam was out of earshot, Cas slid into a chair next to Dean. "We have a problem."

"What now?" Dean said with his mouth full of food.

"Ezekiel is not only deemed the angel of death and transformation – he was general of God's angelic army. He is the defender of truth in the face of deception. In no way would Ezekiel deceive anyone."

"So we have a holy lie-detector?"

"No. When we were talking, we spoke of heaven and being human. I've spoke of these things with Ezekiel before. We spent millennia together – we had battled together."

"Spit it out, Cas."

"Dean, that is not Ezekiel."

"What do you mean that's not Ezekiel?" Dean said, his entire body tensing up. He kept his voice low, but his anger was mounting. "Who the hell is in my brother?"

"I can't tell – I can't be sure. I can't see them anymore. But I think it is Elijah – also called Sandalphon, brother of Metatron."

"What?"

"Metatron's twin brother Sandalphon fought against Lucifer, absolutely relentless in the war against him. I don't know why he would deceive you to reside in Sam." Cas's voice was hushed and bordering on nervous. "Although as Elijah, he did make a deal with Lilith once," Cas added.

"Again, _what_?"

"I'm not sure, Dean. I don't know what to say."

"If Zeke said Isda is good, that we can trust her – _and that's not Zeke_ – who is Isda and what side is she on?"

"I want to believe her, Dean. I do."

"Yeah I want to, too." Dean put his face in his hands and took a deep breath before looking back up at Cas. "What do we do?"

Cas looked around and shrugged. "Research?"

"So we just have to sit here while Heaven's own little Hitler's twin brother rides shotgun in Sammy and hope the reason he's lying to us is for _our _benefit?"

"This isn't good, Dean."

"No shit."


End file.
